This invention relates to a quantum device, and more particularly to a quantum device using quantum boxes (also called quantum dots).
Existing electronic devices use a great number of electrons (on the order of 10.sup.4 electrons or more per bit) as those concerned in operation to utilize the law of large numbers, in order to alleviate relative fluctuation in the number of electrons (fluctuation in density of electrons) and thereby stabilize the operation of such devices.
It is desirable to use a small number of electrons from the view point of reducing power consumption of electronic devices. However, the use of such a small number of electrons disables the utilization of the law of great numbers and therefore causes the problem of fluctuation in the density of electrons.
On the other hand, it is difficult to hold three or more states in existing electronic devices.